beyondtwosoulsfandomcom-20200222-history
All Endings...
is a gold trophy which can be achieved in Beyond: Two Souls. It requires the player to see all endings. Just as in Heavy Rain, an "ending" as defined by this trophy is actually just a part of the sequence of scenes you see after you choose either Life or Beyond at the end of Black Sun. There are 24 ending scenes for Beyond: Two Souls. Although the game is full of choices, the ones that truly matter are tied to the life and death of the people you have met along the way. Below is a list of 10 possible combinations to see all 24 scenes. Although it may seem like you have to replay the game 10 times, this is not actually true. Play the game once, and save everyone, and choose Beyond to get the 1st ending. Now reload the game at the Black Sun chapter, and just replay it to get endings 2, 3, 4, and 5. Now you will have all 5 endings where you needed everyone alive. To get ending 6, jump back about halfway through the game and reload the Homeless chapter. Play through the game again from here, letting everyone die. Choose Beyond at the end, and you will get ending six. Now reload Black Sun a few times to get endings 7, 8, and 9. Now you will have all the endings with everyone dead. The final ending you can get at any time, since it doesn't matter who is alive or dead as Jodie is the one who dies. 1st Ending, Everyone Lives Everyone Lives - To get this, every important character must live through the entire game. At the end, choose to go to the Infraworld to see the ending. You will also get the Saved All trophy for this. *''Walter & Jimmy'' - During the Homeless chapter, the building will burn down after Zoey is born. Rescue Walter, who is trapped behind a door on the first floor, and Jimmy who is behind a door on the second, on top of the staircase. *''Paul'' - During the Navajo chapter, an entity will attack Paul. After you carry him into the house, switch to Aiden and heal him. *''Norah'' - While you visit your mother during the Norah chapter, you have the chance to stop her heart. Do not take it, and simply walk away, allowing her to live. *''Ryan & Cole'' - During Black Sun, Cole will fall while trying to get past a number of entities. Run back out, save him, and after dragging him clear to safety, use Aiden to cure him. During the final events by the Black Sun, Ryan disappears for a moment, and you find Nathan. Choose Move both times, and Ryan will safely appear after Dawkins dies. 2nd Ending, Choose Life, All Alive Save everyone, and choose life at the end. During the Epilogue, pick Ryan Clayton to spend your life with. 3rd Ending, Choose Life, All Alive Save everyone, and choose life at the end. During the Epilogue, pick Jay to spend your life with. 4th Ending, Choose Life, All Alive Save everyone, and choose life at the end. During the Epilogue, pick Zoey to spend your life with. 5th Ending, Choose Life, All Alive Save everyone, and choose life at the end. During the Epilogue, pick to be alone. 6th Ending, Everyone Dies To get this one, everyone must die. To have them all die, do the exact opposite of Ending 1. Let Walter and Jimmy die in the fire, do not heal Paul after the attack, put Norah out of her misery by stopping her heart, let Cole die by running away from him, and get Ryan killed by using the Blame option followed by Cold when talking to Nathan at the end, without attacking Nathan as Aiden. When given the decision between Life or Beyond, choose Beyond. This will also net you the A Better World trophy. 7th Ending, Choose Life, All Dead Have everyone die, pick life at the end and, during the Epilogue, choose to be with Jay. 8th Ending, Choose Life, All Dead Have everyone die, pick life at the end and, during the Epilogue, choose to be with Zoey. 9th Ending, Choose Life, All Dead Have everyone die, pick life at the end and, during the Epilogue, choose to be alone. 10th Ending To get the final ending, Jodie must die. During the final events of Black Sun, two dangerous entities will attack her. Do nothing and she will be killed. Following that event, she will begin seeing people just before getting to the console. There will also be numerous ghosts grabbing at her, trying to stop her while the player hits many various Quick Time Events. After General McGrath appears, do not hit any QTE's, and she will die, giving you the final ending. Does It Matter If Ryan Has An Eye-Patch? Any endings are counted as the same regardless of whether Ryan has the eye-patch or not from the interrogation scene. There are separate Trophies for talking during the interrogation scene or keeping quiet but either way, this section only has an aesthetic effect on the ending and doesn’t change the steps above at all. Other Trophies Affected *Getting this trophy contributes towards BEYOND: TWO SOULS™ MASTER platinum trophy. Category:Trophies